Two worlds meet
by GothJester
Summary: This is a cross over fanfic of two cartoons done by the mad wizard films crew. I doubt that anyone who doesn't go to indapendent film festivals will know the characters or story. Read opener before chp. 1.
1. Broken Angel and the Dream

First, let me try and explain the background of these characters. Xeo (from Rage Street) is a half-elf who destroyed his hometown of Grove (an elfin city) before being banished to live with his father (a dark magician and leader of the Magicians gild). Xeo was presumed dead after his final battle with his mortal enemy. His sister (Raven) is the one who is mostly responsible for Xeo's "death". Lana and Lantic (Shadow Town High) are half brother and sister. They live together after their parent's death. Kuma is Lana's openly bisexual best friend. I guess that's the best I can do. Enjoy.

Chapter 1. Broken Angel and The Dream

It was just another stormy day in Shadow Town and Lana Zance was walking home alone. She had just had a fight with her half brother, Lantic, and was looking to let off a little steam. She stopped to look at the sky and whispered, "Why can't every day be so beautiful?" Than a blinding light appeared in the middle of the sky and something fell from it and landed in the woods on the side of the road. She ran to the side of the road to see what had fallen.

"What was that?"

"It looked like a person"

Lana jumps and turns to see Kuma, her egotistical best friend, looking at the sky.

"Jesus, Kuma, you scared the hell out of me!"

Kuma ignores Lana and steps off the road into the edge of the woods and looks back at Lana. Than smiles and grabs Lana's forearm and pulls her along into the woods.

"Come on Lana, Maybe it was an angel. Or someone who's been shot through time like Kanada!"

"Kuma, I'm never letting you watch Akira again. And even if it was an angel or a person, the fall had to kill them."

Lana and Kuma come to the edge of a crater where the body had hit. A boy in his teens was lying in the basin on his back. He was out cold. Kuma jumps into the basin without giving a look back at Lana. She slides down to him and lifts his head and moves his long white hair out of his face.

"Hey, He's kind of cute. What the hell?"

Lana runs up to see what Kuma is looking at. There's a pentacle imprint that's been burned onto the palm of his left hand and a pentagram on his right hand. Lana rips a piece of her shirt off and starts wiping the blood off of his face. Kuma checks his pulse.

"He's still breathing. Maybe he is an angel."

"Kuma, he's in bad shape, should we get him to a hospital or something?"

"Are you crazy? If we take him to a hospital they'll ask us all kinds of questions and lock us up for saying that he just fell out of the sky."

"Fine, We'll take him back to my house and give him first aid there."

The young man sits up. Than jumps out of the basin and looks all around him. He looks down and sees that his leg is broken, and than resets the bone and looks at the girls. He takes another look around. He looks down at his hands and runs a finger over the pentagram on his right palm. Kuma and Lana climb back out of the basin and run over to him.

"Oh my god, did you really just set that bone back into place? I mean, um, are you all right."

"I'm fine. Where am I?"

"You're in shadow town, about 3 blocks from the high school. Who are you?"

"Kuma, we need to get him some help. We can talk about all this later, he needs to relax and heal."

"I said I'm fine. My name is Xeo. Are you sure I'm in shadow town? I've never seen this place before and I've been over every inch of the area around the school. Never mind, do you know what happened to Raven?"

Kuma and Lana look at each other with a puzzled look. Than Lana walks over to him and takes his arm and pulls him along.

"Come now, I've lived here all my life and I've never heard of anyone named Raven. Lets go to my house so you can rest. You may have hit your head harder than I thought. You can stay with me until you get better."

"Yeah, Lana is a great cook and I can help you find out about this Raven person. Everything will be okay once you heal up a little bit."

"How can you not know my little sister? She's one of the most feared of all my Verts."

"What are Verts?"

Xeo looks at them with the same puzzled look and sits down. He looks at his hands again and sees his reflection on a metal plate on Lana's boot. He doesn't recognize the person staring back at him. Than he looks at the girls.

"I'm not me? This isn't my Shadow Town? Did you say I feel from the sky?"

"What do you mean this isn't 'your' Shadow Town? Wait, what do you mean you're not 'you'?"

Xeo looks at them with a confused look and thinks for a minute. He keeps looking down at Lana's boot.

"Lana, was it, do you have a mirror?"

Lana pulls out a compact with skull and crossbones on it and hands it to Xeo. Xeo opens it and looks at the reflection. Than he shuts the compact and sighs as he hands it back to Lana. Kuma sits down next to him and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Xeo, are you ok?"

"I'm not sure, You said this is Shadow Town, right? Well, this isn't anything like the shadow town I know. The Shadow Town I know is a twisted hellhole. But this place looks fine and peaceful. Wait, you said I fell from the sky?

"Yeah, there was a big flash of light and the next thing I know, you where falling."

"Maybe that spell knocked me through time"

"Spell?"

"Yes. A spell, like magic."

Lana and Kuma look at each other and than look back at Xeo. Xeo gets up and walks over to the crater and holds up his left hand. Than he begins to whisper words to himself and the basin fills back up and grass and trees begin to grow. Kuma looks over at Lana.

"Did he just fix the ground? That was so cool."

"That was a basic white magic spell. My mother taught it to me when I was little. But I was shunned by her family so that's the only white magic spell I've ever mastered."

"Why where you shunned? Did you do something bad or hurt someone? Wait, can you teach me spells? Do you know how to control elements and raise the dead and fly?"

Xeo looks down at his leg and holds up his hand again. The blood on his leg runs back into the wound and than it seals leaving a large scar where the bone had come through the skin.

"I was shunned because I'm a half breed. Can we talk about this later? I need to get some rest."

"Sure, but can you tell me what you remember and teach me spells?

Xeo looks over at Kuma with his Ice blue eyes and nods. Than Lana and Kuma take Xeo by the arms and pull him along. When the finally arrive at Lana's house Lantic is waiting for her at the door. He glares at Kuma and Xeo with a disapproving look on his face than turns to Lana.

"Hey Sis, can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I know it's only been a few mouths since mom and dad died, but I don't want you dragging home every stray you find on your way home. This isn't a homeless shelter."

"He's not a stray. He, umm, well, he's my new boyfriend. His name is Xeo."

Lantic jumps up and looks over at Xeo again. His eyes fixed on Xeo's long white hair and pierced ears. Than Lantic glares into Xeo's eyes and feels the most powerful of emotions, fear. Lantic quickly turns back to his sister and takes her by the shoulder.

"Lana, I don't know why, but this guy is bad news. I can tell. Why am I even bothering to tell you this. You never listen and you never will. I got to go. I'll be out all night so don't stay up to late."

Lantic looks at Xeo again and exits the room in a hurry. When Lana hears the door shut she turns to Kuma and Xeo. Than after a moment of silence there is a loud popping sound and Xeo grabs his right forearm and falls to the floor in pain.

"Oh my God, Xeo are you all right?"

Xeo is on his hands and knees holding his right arm. Electricity is running out of his palm and over his body. Kuma runs to him and holds out her hand.

"Don't touch me. I can handle this. It'll pass in a second."

Xeo falls flat on the floor and the electricity stops. Kuma kneels down and puts her hand on his head. Than Lana comes over to him.

"He's alive. He's out cold, but he's alive."

"Come on let's get him to my room. I'll look after him."

Lana and Kuma pick him up by the underarms and walk him into the bedroom and lay him down. Kuma walks to the door and turns to look back at Xeo and Lana.

"I got to get home. Will you be ok with him or do you want me to stop by later.

"I should be ok. But you can come back if you want to."

Kuma nods and walks out of the room. Lana wipes some sweat off of his forehead and picks up his arms to look at his palm. She runs her finger over the pentagram. Than she begins to see flashes of a man with a long sword fighting with a man in face paint and a girl in black screaming at them. Than the girl holds up her hand and hits the swords of the two men with a lighting spell and than sees Xeo falling to earth like he had earlier that day. Than she lets his hand go. It falls limply to the bed. She looks down at his face and whispers to herself,

"You are from another realm."

Chapter 2. The Trouble with Elves

It was around mid-day when Xeo rose from his nightmare. He had been asleep for three days and some how knew that time had passed. He rose from the bed and looked around the room and noticed that no one was around and that he was wearing new cloths. Xeo walks out into the living room to find that Lantic is passed out on the couch with several empty bottles of beer. Lana walks into the room and puts her hand on Xeo's shoulder.

"I hope you're feeling better. Maybe you should just sit down and rest."

"I'm fine. Thank you for letting me stay here. I must be going."

"But you don't know where anything is. Please stay here for a while longer. Until you get things figured out."

Xeo turns to her and kisses Lana on the cheek. Xeo turns back to the door with a grin.

"Tell Lantic that he's pants are a little to tight in the crotch. I'll be back later."

"So you are coming back, right?"

"Yes, I just need to find some things out about this place. Like, why I'm here and how I got here. Where is the closest Mage Tower? I really need to talk to an elder Sage."

"A what?"

Xeo looks at here and sees that she really doesn't know. Than bows his head and exits the house.


	2. the trouble with Elves

Chapter 2. The Trouble with Elves

It was around mid-day when Xeo rose from his nightmare. He had been asleep for three days and some how knew that time had passed. He rose from the bed and looked around the room and noticed that no one was around and that he was wearing new cloths. Xeo walks out into the living room to find that Lantic is passed out on the couch with several empty bottles of beer (as usual). Lana walks into the room and puts her hand on Xeo's shoulder.

"I hope you're feeling better. Maybe you should just sit down and rest."

"I'm fine. Thank you for letting me stay here. I must be going."

"But you don't know where anything is. Please stay here for a while longer. Until you get things figured out."

Xeo turns to her and kisses Lana on the cheek. Xeo turns back to the door with a grin.

"Tell Lantic that his pants are a little to tight in the crotch. I'll be back later."

"So you are coming back, right?"

"Yes, I just need to find some things out about this place. Like, why I'm here and how I got here. Where is the closest Mage Tower? I really need to talk to an elder Sage."

"A what?"

Xeo looks at her and sees that she really doesn't know. Than bows his head and exits the house, leaving Lana alone with her thoughts. She sits down in a chair that is next to Lantic's head. She looks at her brother and smiles.

"How can Xeo be bad news?"

Lantic mummers something and rolls to where he's facing the back of the couch.

"Why am I even asking you? You're just a lazy paranoid drunk."

Lana stands up and kicks the side of the couch and Lantic jumps up with a startled look on his face. Lana just smiles and walks out of the room.

--

Xeo is standing in the middle of a street market. He approaches one of the street venders who is selling odd looking amulets. Xeo examines one with a large pentacle and a dragon resting at the top of it and looks to the man and smiles.

"How much for this one?"

The man looks at the amulet and than at the pentacle on his hand. The vender begins to smile to himself.

"That is a fine choice sir, it's made from the finest of silver and will bring lady luck to the man who wears it. I don't know if I could part with such a fine work of art such as that, but you look like a man who could use a night with lady luck. I'll sell it to you for fifty dollars."

Xeo reaches down into his pocket and pulls out a one hundred dollar bill. He smiles at the thought of spending Lantic's money without him even knowing it. Xeo, deciding to play the nice guy, looks at the vender with a sinister smile.

"I'll give you half."

The vender looks at him and slowly loses the smirk.

"I could not let a fine piece of..."

"Cut the crap old man. I know you have a thousand more where this came from. You don't want to lose a potential customer to greed do you?"

The old man thinks for a second, before looking down at a box of amulets like the one Xeo was holding. He than nods to Xeo and the exchange is made. As Xeo is walking away he turns to the old vendor.

"Do you know where I can get a sword? I would like to get one for my friend who lost hers. I'd hate to see something happen to here if she wasn't properly protected."

The vendor thinks for a moment and looks back at Xeo with the same sinister grin.

"There is a man who can make one specially for you. It will cost you a large fee but it's well worth the price. It will cut through trees, cars, or anything. The man is at the back of that ally way."

Xeo nods to the old man before walking towards the ally. Xeo knew he was walking into a trap, but felt like he needed to know how hard he could push this new body. He was ready to fight anything and everything that this realm could possibly throw at him. As he came to the mouth of the ally he looked back at the old man and smiled as he set off down the long ally. When he had finally reached a dead end, a large man with a chain around his neck stepped out into the light and put his hand on Xeo's shoulder.

"You have crossed into my home, boy, pay me now and I might let you walk out of here alive."

Xeo turns to the man with a large smile on his face. Without saying a word Xeo grabs the large man's arm and punches him in the face, sending him flying. As the large man lands on the ground, his fellow gang members come into the light.

"So your friends have come to play as well. This is going to be fun. But it's four against one. I don't like these odds."

As the four men surround him, Xeo jumps into the air and kicks the first guy in the stomach and turns to the others.

"Three against one. It's getting worse."

A man with a knife and long purple hair steps forward and rushes at Xeo. He jabs at Xeo's face, but never lands a blow. Xeo moves back and forth so gracefully and swiftly that the others look at him with amazement. Xeo grabs the mans arm and breaks it over his knee. As the man lets go of the knife, Xeo catches it and slams it into the man's shoulder and laughs.

"Two against one, now it's hopeless. Maybe you should try attacking me together."

The other two men look at each other and nod. They rush at Xeo together but he still avoids them with the greatest of ease. Swiftly knocking them out. As he stands over the body of the unconscious men, he lets out a sinister laugh.

"You fools should never attack an opponent unless victory is assured. Maybe you will learn better than to attack an elf, and that you should hold nothing back."

As Xeo turns to exit the ally way, he pauses to enjoy this simple victory. Before he knows it there is a large wall of fire at the mouth of the ally with a mysterious figure standing in front of it.

"Finally, maybe a foe worth my time. What's your name?"

"I'm just a simple traveler who heard that the legendary Xeo was playing down this ally.

You can call me death."

Xeo starts to laugh as he hears these words. All of a sudden, the ground begins to tremble and fire shoots from the ground. Xeo springs forward to attack the person, but the person moves swiftly to avoid the attack. When he finally gets a good look at this new foe, he is shocked to see a young girl who is only about 12 years old with purple pigtails and light green eyes. Xeo laughs and turns to walk away.

"If you really want to fight me, you can come find me when you grow up."

Xeo leaps over the wall of fire back into the middle of the market place. No one seems to notice that he had just fallen from the sky or that there was a large wall of fire in the middle of the city. Xeo hears the little girls footsteps behind him.

"I know who you are and how to send you home. You will have to find me and beat me to gain my alliance. Farewell Todd."

Xeo turns sharply on his heel and the little girl is nowhere in sight.

"How? How does she know my real name?"

"Hey Xeo!!"

Xeo turns to see Kuma running up behind him. She gives him a big hug before he can stop her.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake. It's better than seeing you thrash around in your sleep. What were you dreaming about to make you freak out like that?"

Xeo just shrugs. He turns to look down the way the little girl had just ran down.

"I guess I was dreaming about my past. You know, like before I feel out of the sky."

Xeo looks at Kuma who isn't listening to a word he's saying. She has her eyes fixed on the amulet. She reaches for it but Xeo lifts it above her head before she can get a grip on it.

"No, bad Kuma, this is for Lana. I'm heading back to her house now, do you want to come?"

"Sure."

Xeo and Kuma start to walk down the road to Lana's house. Suddenly Xeo stops and looks behind him. Kuma stops too and turns to see what Xeo is looking at. There is a tall black man with dread locks and large sunglasses on standing in front of the vender's stand that he had bought the amulet from and a small flock of girls walking over to it. Kuma looks at the girls and than looks back at Xeo.

"Hey, you're supposed to be with Lana so you can't even look or I'll have to hurt you. Besides I want dibs on the one with the purple hair."

Xeo punches Kuma in the top of the head.

"I wasn't looking at them. And I'm not dating Lana (even thought she is pretty, and those pale green eyes just sort of grab you and wait...) I was wondering why that guy is following me."

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe you should go ask him. Or you could be all, 'hey punk stop following me or I'll blow you away with my super destructive magic and laugh as parts of your body hurdle back to earth"(she has violence issues, they can't be helped.)

Xeo just looks at her for a second and looks back to see that the man is no longer standing there. He shrugs and starts to walk again.

"Aw. You should have blasted him when you had the chance. It would have been really cool."

"Is pointless murder all you think about?"

"No, I think about sex too."

Xeo laughs and Kuma smiles blissfully to herself as they walk back to Lana's house.

--

Xeo knocks on Lana's front door. Kuma than opens the door and looks back at him.

"Don't bother knocking, they let anyone come and go. They figure that they don't have anything worth stealing so why bother protecting it."

Lana comes into the living room holding a large sword. She walks over to Xeo.

"A man brought this for you while you were out. He said it was..."

"My mother's broad sword. What did this guy look like?"

Lana thinks for a second, than hands the sword to Xeo and sits down.

"Well he was really tall and had on these really big sunglasses. He was black and had really funny looking hair and a necklace with a skeleton with wings on it. He said that this was the sword that brought you here and maybe it could help get you home. After that he just vanished right in front of my eyes. It was really weird yet cool."

"Xeo, do you think he was brought here too? Maybe he's a wizard like you. Maybe he would have blasted you if you went to approach him at the market."

"I'm not a wizard!!! And what's with your fascination with death?"

Lana looks over at Xeo.

"You saw him? Did you recognize him?"

"I think I saw him, but I've never seen him before in my life. I guess he could have been brought here like me. That would explain why I've never seen him before. But if he crossed over like I did, than He would have to be..."

Xeo balls up his fist and Kuma looks at him as if he was going to pass out again. Lana sets her hand on Xeo's and looks him in the eyes.

"He would have to be who Xeo?"

"Bonk. It can't be him. He wouldn't have given me this if it was."

Xeo looks down at the sword and than raises his head up with a smile. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small bag and hands it to Lana.

"I got this for you. It's my way of saying thanks."

Lana opens the bag and removes the amulet and smiles.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

Kuma looks at it and than back at Xeo.

"Don't change subjects. Who is Bonk? What's going on?"

Xeo looks her in the eyes and than back at Lana, takes a deep breath and says:

"I guess I'll have to tell you the whole story."

Ah ha this is it on this chapter. I'm too lazy to keep going for now. The next chapter: Xeo's past. 


	3. Xeo's past

Chapter 3-Xeo's past

It was a sunny day in the city of Grove and a young boy and girl were playing in a field with their mother. The children laughed as they ran to hide so their mother could come and find them. As the boy ran to hide behind a tree he heard a loud crashing sound and looked to see what it was. In the distance the guard tower on the far off city wall had come crashing down and the children could hear screams. The mother turned to the children and told them to run into the forest and not to come out until she called for them and than she rushed to the city with a large broadsword drawn. The little boy took his sister by the hand and ran into the forest.

"Xeo, Do you think mom will be okay?"

"She will be fine Raven, but she can only let lose her power if we are safe. Come on, we have to hurry."

Xeo took his sister into the forest and found a hollowed out log and quickly hid inside. He stood guard at the open end with his dagger ready to slay anyone who could hurt his sister.

"It'll be okay, Raven. It's most likely to be another attack by the rebels. Mom and Dad will handle it."

--

Queen Lancia runs to the outer wall that had just fallen moments before to find her husband laying on the ground bleeding. He raises his head with fear in his eyes.

"Lancia, where are the children?"

"They are hiding in the forest. They are safe. What happened here, my love?"

"It was the rebels. They attacked and demanded that we hand over your son. I told them that I would never give them Xeo and they attacked."

Than the proud kings head fell back and his eyes closed and Lancia began to cry. As she sat there crying she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to find a large man with a single eye looking down at here.

"I've come to take our son Lancia."

"Jarak, Only you would be so bold as to attack my husband in such dishonorable combat. Xeo will never be yours."

"That's funny, you spend all this time telling us that we humans are the weaker people, destined to be slaves. Yet you keep your half-breed son, when you shun all others. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Xeo is as strong and courageous as any other elf. He has proven himself in battle time and time again. He is a pure elf in the eyes of my people."

"I've heard enough out of you, now tell me where he is or die!"

Jarak draws his sword and the queen bows her head before him.

"Than I choose to die."

As Jarak starts to strike another blade clashes against his and he looks down to find Xeo standing before him. Xeo raises his right hand to his father's chest and chants a spell that pushes his father back with a large flash of light.

"I wont let you hurt my mother. NEVER!!"

Xeo dashes at the man and begins swinging his dagger as quickly as he can, but his father easily blocks every attack. Xeo quickly begins throwing spells at Jarak as rapidly as possible while keeping up a strong defense. With every spell that Xeo casts Jarak is knocked into another wall or building, causing unimaginable damage to the once beautiful city. Than in the blink of an eye, Jarak's blade strikes Xeo's face and tears across the flesh from forehead to chin.

"My eye! No one messes with the doorway to MY soul."

Xeo grabs his face and runs forward towards his father and quickly jabs his dagger into his throat. Jarak falls to the ground as blood sprays from his neck and Xeo begins to laugh. Lancia stands up in the ruins that had been the city of Grove and walks over to Xeo.

"Mother, are you all right."

Lancia looks all around him and tears start to trail down her face. She raises her hand and smacks Xeo across the face and falls to her knees crying.

"You, you disobeyed me. You left your sister in the forest and destroyed Grove. You're not my son; you are just as wild and reckless as a human. Leave this place, take your sister and never return here. If you do, I will have you put to death."

"But mother, I was only trying to..."

"I told you to leave you horrible little beast. Go and never return. This is your fault. Now take your sins and go!"

Xeo hung his head low and began to walk back away. He turns with tears and blood on his face to look at his mother one last time and than exits the rubble that had been her city.

--

A teen age Xeo is sitting alone with long wild hair over his face in a dark room. He is running his finger over the scar his father had given him. Raven steps out of the shadow behind him without making a sound.

"Four years, sister. Have four years really past since we were banished form Grove. It feels like an eternity since I last saw mothers face."

"Yes, Xeo, It has been so long. We have grown so much since then, I'm sure they would be proud of us and welcome us back. Even if we are half human."

Xeo stands up and walks over to his sister. He looks at here deep blue eyes and smiles. He runs his scared fingers through her long black hair and begins to laugh.

"I bet they would. But it is our fate to never know."

A door opens at the side of the room and a semi-fat child walks in and nods at Xeo.

"Xeo, you will be late for your peace talks with the Clown gang if you keep hanging around in this dark room."

"My lady Raven, I wasn't aware that you had returned from your trip to the lost city. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No Darkus, I only found the remains of an ancient people. Anything of value must have been lifted by the Clowns before I arrived."

Xeo looks to Darkus, than nods as he exits the room.

"Raven, Darkus will fill you in on your next job. You will leave tomorrow, because tonight we celebrate you're 15th birthday."

Raven bows to Xeo as he exits, leaving Darkus alone with Raven. Darkus walks over to Raven and kisses her hand.

"My lady, your next assignment is to assassinate Joker. Bonk's little brother has become a thorn and Xeo's side and must be eliminated.

Raven nods and grabs a sword from the bed and swings the blade at Darkus, stopping at his throat. He doesn't flinch. Raven laughs and smiles.

"Soon you will be carrying out these kind of assignments. I hope you will be ready for what that will mean."

Raven exits the room.

"I am ready, Raven, I wish Xeo would just let me prove it to him."

--

Xeo enters a large meeting room where members of his own gang have been waiting. A large man with red and black face paint stands up and slams his fist down on the table.

"Xeo, how dare you keep the Clowns gang waiting? If you really want peace between us you had better start showing a little resp..."

The mans sentence is cut short as Xeo throws a knife into the mans neck and than sits down.

"Bonk, I thought you had told your puppets to watch their moths when addressing a higher power."

Bonk just nods and sits there. The meeting gets under way and after several hours Xeo stands up at the head of the table.

"Bonk, I will pull my men from your grounds, and we will see if this peace can last. If any of your thugs cross onto Vert ground, there will be hell to pay."

Bonk nods again and the clowns rise and exit the room. Xeo slumps back into his chair and smirks. Darkus enters the room from behind and takes the seat next to Xeo.

"My lord, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now. When will you start giving me field assignments? I think I'm ready."

"I will tell you when you are ready Darkus. But for now, I will need you here. You are the best of my elite guard. In time, I will let you have range but for now you will have to trust my judgment."

Darkus bows before Xeo and exits the room.

"Darkus, my reign over the Verts will end soon, I need you here to take my place and defeat the clowns and all else who oppose us."

Xeo rises from his chair and looks out of the window in time to see Raven get into a car and leave. He smiles to himself and blows a kiss out of the window for his sister.

"With luck, she will return from this mission. I hope that she understands how important and dangerous this mission is."

--

"The mission was a success, my lord. Everything is going as planned."

Xeo was pleased to hear this as he began to read his mail. As he opens a note, he jumps to see that it had been written in blood.

"Xeo, I know you had your sister kill Joker. I challenge you to a duel to the death at the high planes at midnight. Be there or never see your sister again."

Xeo knew this would most defiantly be a set up, but he grabbed his sword and called for Darkus to bring around his car.

"This will be the end for me, I hope you are ready to rise up and take the power of leader Darkus."

--

Bonk is standing with Raven in the middle of a field waiting for Xeo to arrive.

"Don't worry my love, this will all be over soon."

Bonk hears a noise and turns to see that Xeo is alone. Xeo draws his sword and charges without a word. Bonk is ready for him and the battle begins. After what seemed like hours of exchanging blows back and forth Xeo and Bonk come to a stand still.

"Let there be peace between us Xeo. Your sister loves me and I love her. Can we settle this without bloodshed?"

"You lie! Raven would never turn against me for a makeup wearing freak like you."

Than Xeo springs into the air bringing the swords tip down towards Bonk's head. Bonk blocks the attack and Raven runs forward.

"Xeo, Please listen to him. Stop this!! If you don't stop I'll use magic to stop you."

Raven than raises her hands and lighting shoots from her fingertips and hits the blades. The two men fly apart in a flash of light.

Bonk gets up and looks to Raven.

"Thank you, my love. I really thought he was going to kill me if you hadn't stepped in."

Raven than looks around, but Xeo is nowhere to be found. Raven's eyes fill with tears and she falls to her knees. Bonk comforts her.

"Bonk, I never wanted to have to do that. But I couldn't let him do that. Now I may have lost him forever."

(Well, there you have it. Xeo's past. Maybe I should have written this first. Oh well. Next Chapter-Love to Hate.)


End file.
